the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: The Other Side
| numberofpeople = 26 | apocalypse = Epidemic |previousseason = Shrouded in Darkness |nextseason = TBA|outsidegroup = }} is the fortieth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Bunker Candidates NPCs Outside Group NPCs Timeline '''Week 1: '''Prologue * October 3rd, 2016. An uncharted illness hits all major cities of the United States of America. The first know people that were infected by this illness were people travelling within the country through several methods. This incident was labelled the Ouroboros Epidemic, mainly because the citizens that had first shown incidents were linked, through the locations they'd travelled to. The person who travelled from Portland to Las Vegas fell ill within a five minute span of the person that travelled from Las Vegas to Maine, so on that the final citizen travelling from Burkesville to Portland by train could have had potential contact with whom was travelling from San Jose to Burkesville. There were 39 victims in total of the first wave of the Ouroboros Epidemic, all of them died within the week, however it was left unclear which victim transmitted the disease to who. * Before the mystery could be solved the government noticed that the epidemic was spreading like no epidemic had ever spread before. Airports were closed, borders shut, yet nonetheless the epidemic spread throughout the world. Within the the 18 days that divide the 3rd of October and today, there were millions of deaths. * The group has been living at the Scheine Military Base for a few days, in the Everglades, Florida. Recently they were moved to a new tent without being given an explanation. The group talks amongst each other, they meet a Spanish-speaking maid called Cinzia, a chain-smoker called Lore, a curator called Jacques and a mourning woman called Dorothy. * The group hypothesises what is going on. Wesley decides to walk out of the tent, just to get shoved back inside by a soldier, in the little time he spent outside, Wesley heard a strange noise. This noise repeats itself a few minutes later and the group realise that a riot is going on. * After an explosion is heard, the group gets guided out of the tent by the female soldier that shoved Wesley. After meeting briefly with other soldiers, they are instructed to travel to the docks and get a motorboat. * The group runs between the tents, some which are burning. Soon enough two people equipped by knives give the group chase, the group decide to run away. LeShandria however, hides behind a tent and retrieves a metal bar from said tent and starts walking slowly behind the attackers. * Before the group gets to the beach, they are cornered in an alley after a molotov cocktail lands in front of their path, they become trapped between the flames and the two attackers. LeShandria is about to hit the attackers from behind when Sonya and Finn, the two soldiers, move to the front of the pack and gun the attackers down. * The group proceeds to run to the beach meanwhile LeShandria steals the knives from the attacker's corpses. In the beach, they meet up with Damon and Terry, and push a motorboat into the water. The group starts boarding the motorboat but they soon enough realise there is not enough space for everybody. * Finn starts pushing a motorboat by himself while Terry keeps the perimeter, shooting at anybody that runs towards the group. Several people who didn't get to board the first motorboat run and help Finn. LeShandria decides to climb on top of the motorboat, slowing down the process. The group takes too long to push the motorboat and Terry gets shot in the face. * LeShandria runs out to steal Terry's gun but gets shot twice in the process. She manages to drag herself to the motorboat. * With both motorboats now on the water, Sonya starts the motor for her's, meanwhile Finn struggles after his own motor get's shot. He however reveals that he is a Boat Mechanic and proceeds to work around the problem, starting the engine too. * Whilst speeding away, Dani helps Finn to control the motorboat whilst he fixes it, she however is shoved aside by LeShandria who takes control. The group socialise with each other, soon they learn from Dorothy where they are going: an island called Fig Key that contains a bunker on it. The group start questioning the soldiers but they are reluctant on giving answers. * They arrive to Fig Key and explore the bunker, they are told that they are to vote at who gets to live inside the bunk and who stays outside. * Nearly immediately: Eva, Leo, Wendy, John, LeShandria, Lore, Danielle, Ziggy, Adry, Ci'ere, Nicholas, Tyler, Wesley and Justin announce they don't want to stay in the bunker, believing they would thwart the bunker's research and progress, or complaining about the lifestyle they would have to go through inside. Thus there was no need to vote. The groups part ways with the bunker being sealed, shortly after LeShandria starts feeling drowsy and faints. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark